Rivais
by s2 Yuuhi Kurenai s2
Summary: Continuação para Masked Afection. Gai e Kakashi são rivais. Rivais até no amor.Isso pode trazer problemas...


**shuahNaruto AINDA não me pertence.**

**Primeiro lugar: Obrigada a todos q deram reviews em Masked Afection (e os que não deram reviews, mas leram). Essa é uma continuação.**.

Legendinha:

"Fala", '_pensamento_', **'consciência'.**

**Agora, a fic XD.**

Yuuhi Kurenai estava muito feliz. Depois daquele dia na floresta com Kakashi, sua vida havia melhorado consideravelmente. Agora, ao invés de passar seu tempo livre sozinha, lendo livros que ela já havia lido trocentas vezes, saía para se divertir com Kakashi. Num dia viam um filme, no outro saíam para jantar. _Todos_ os dias trocavam carícias e diziam pequenas bobagens um para o outro. E agora que ela havia acabado de sair de um exaustivo treino com seus alunos, estava louca para se encontrar com ele.

De cima de uma árvore, Gai observava a bela jounin.

"Agora Kakashi também é meu rival no amor! Mas não irei desistir!" Disse, pulando da árvore, na frente de Kurenai.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", gritou a mulher. Depois, ao ver que era apenas Gai (A/N: Isso sim é assustador ii), ela disse, "Gai, que susto! Você tem que parar de aparecer desse jeito!". Gai abraça Kurenai sensual e possessivamente (A/N: thanx Kit ii). Kakashi estava passando pelo local, e ficou surpreso ao ver aquela cena. O que diabos Gai estava fazendo com SUA namorada? Cretino.

'_Calma Kakashi. Eles são amigos. Amigos se abraçam_. '. Claro. Amigos se abraçam.

'**Não daquele jeito!' **Realmente, parecia que ele estava... Apalpando-a. Espera aí! Ele estava! Que palhaçada desgraçada era aquela?

"Ano... Gai, o que você está fazendo?" perguntou Kurenai nervosamente. Gai a olhava fixamente. "Você está muito estr-" Ela foi silenciada pelos lábios grossos de Gai. Assim que se recuperou do choque, ela empurrou o homem violentamente.

"GAI!", gritou ela com raiva.

"KURENAI!", berrou Kakashi, que ainda não havia sido notado.  
"Kakashi. Meu eterno rival!", Saudou Gai. Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.  
"Por favor, Gai, vá embora. Preciso falar com a Kurenai." Disse Kakashi friamente. Gai não ousou desobedecer. Quando o homem de sobrancelhas grossas sumiu de sua vista, Kakashi virou-se para sua namorada.

"Kakashi..."

"Eu devia saber que você ia me trair. Sua... Sua abusada oferecida." (sim, é por causa da outra fic, dela ir tirando a máscara dele na maior cara de pau ii). Kurenai tocou gentilmente o ombro de Kakashi.

"Kakashi, não é o que você..." Kakashi tirou a mão de Kurenai de seu ombro rudemente.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse fazer isso comigo! Eu pensei que você me amasse... mas que grande idiota." Kurenai sentiu lágrimas vindo a seus olhos. Estava tudo tão bem apenas minutos atrás!  
"Mas é claro que eu te amo Kakashi!"  
"Eu... eu vou embora. Não consigo mais olhar para você". Kakashi afastou-se rapidamente.

'Kurenai... Não sei se consigo confiar em você... '

Kurenai saiu correndo na direção contrária a ele, eventualmente parando para enxugar as lágrimas. Ela colidiu com Asuma, que estava andando distraído pelas ruas de Konoha. "De - Desculpe Asuma...". Asuma olhou para o rosto molhado da amiga.

'O que é que pode ter acontecido? Kurenai não é de chorar... '

"O que aconteceu? Algum dos seus alunos se machucou?" Ela deu um leve sorriso ao responder a pergunta dele.  
"Iie. Eles estão ótimos. É que... o Kakashi...".  
"O que foi que aquele imbecil fez?" perguntou Asuma com raiva.

"Não fale assim dele Asuma... É que... sabe... Gai me beijou. Eu não quis, eu disse isso ao Kakashi, mas...". Asuma fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

"Já entendi. Vou falar com ele", disse Asuma indo até a casa de Kakashi.  
'**Você vai é bater nele... '**

'Como é que você sabe disso?'

'**Eu sou sua consciência seu coió!'**

Quando Kakashi abriu a porta para Asuma, disse, "Tem pão velho aqui não."  
"Eu não vim pedir pão velho, seu safardana. Eu estava com a Kurenai.", disse Asuma invadindo a casa do outro.

"Ah, claro, ela também estava dando para você, Chaminé?"

'**Quem dera... '**

Asuma pegou Kakashi pela camisa. "Você vai falar com ela. Agora. E se você a fizer chorar de novo, eu vou moer seus ossos. Bem, vou tentar." Kakashi que não era de briga, obedeceu. Ao chegar lá, ficou perplexo ao perceber que ela estava com raiva e tinha lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Seu coração pareceu apertar. Ela estava chorando por _sua_ causa. Que tipo de pessoa era ele, para trazer tanta tristeza a uma mulher tão maravilhosa? De repente ele se esqueceu da raiva que sentia. Só quis abraçá-la e enxugar suas lágrimas. Não queria nunca mais vê-la tão mal.  
"Kurenai..."

"Eu não devia perdoar você...," começou ela.

"Eu sei... eu...", ele interrompeu.  
"... Mas eu quero. Porque senão, nós nunca vamos ficar juntos de novo..." Ela tocou o tórax de Kakashi, ele ficou um pouco surpreso, e depois a abraçou, puxando para perto. Asuma considerou isso um sinal de que seu trabalho estava feito e saiu de fininho, deixando o casal a sós.

"Er... desculpe-me por ter dito que você era uma abusada oferecida. Você só é abusada, e nem sempre." Kurenai lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

"Kakashi cala a boca, vai".

'**E se me chamar de abusada de novo ta no pau!'**

'_Ei! Você não sou eu!'  
_**'Dane-se, você sabe que ele vai estar no pau mesmo!'**

**Fini! Oo Fic By Nikki  
Special Thanx a Kit, que me ajudava cada vez que eu empacava o**


End file.
